The Twisted Teenage Life of Jennifer Cox
by emo.gurl45214
Summary: First Scrubs fic. Jennifer's life is a little twisted, but so what? Future fic. parings, i'm not sure of. Very sad in most parts. Other parts, I try to make funny! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm Nikki. I'm new at writing Scrubs fanfics, but wrote for only Zoey 101 before. In one of my Zoey 101 fanfics, one of the Zoey 101 characters has a job at sacred heart. It's a Zoey 101 / scrubs story. (As if you didn't already know that. Lol) I'm going to stop writing this stupid AN and get to my one shot, or two shot, or three shot. Oh, I don't know! All I know is that this story is not going to have many chappies. :P**

**So here it is.**

**RandR**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

**The twisted teenage life of Jennifer Cox**

**Chapter 1: McDonald's **

Jenny Cox sat on the couch in her living room, eating an apple. The apple made a crisp crunching sound as she bit into it. She was watching her favorite TV show, until her brother, Jack, came barging into the room, grabbing the remote.

"Hey!" she yelled, reaching for the remote control in his hand. He smiled a devious smile and took her apple. She got up, and Jack ran across the room near the window. He opened up the window, threatening to throw the fruit.

"OK, you get the stupid TV, I'll just go in my room. Now give me the apple!" she said, walking over to him and swiping the apple from his grasp. She marched soundly into her room and slammed the door.

Her cell phone rang:

**From: Izzy**

**Txt sent on 5/25/25**

**8:26 am**

**where r u? **

She looked at her clock. It was almost 8:30! Her shift at the restaurant started in 4 minutes!

She replied quickly, say that she was coming, and would be there as quick as she could. She set down the small phone and got into her uniform; a red apron and a red cap. She stepped out of her room, and sprinted out the door.

"Hey, mom, hey, dad." Jenny said quickly, seeing them on the way out. Running past her parents, she noticed Sam sitting on the bottom of the stairs, probably waiting to pick her up.

"Hey," she said to him "Izzy told you to pick me up?" he nodded and twirled the set of keys in his hands. They started running to his car.

The car sped fast until they had reached the destination: McDonalds.

Jennifer ran inside and took her place behind the counter.

"You made it!" Isabella said to her. Jenny nodded out of breath. Soon enough, Sam entered the building and took a seat at his normal seat, the bar stools.

He really only sat there because he wanted to talk to Izzy and Jenny the whole time while they worked.

The manager came in and put on a straight face, and his hands were behind his back. He leaned over to them, motioning 'Hello'

"Phew…" she said, letting out a thankful breath.

"So," Izzy started "Why are you late again?"

"Jack stole my apple." She answered, crossing her arms and sticking out her lip. The two girls laughed at the comment until a little girl came up to them.

"Can I have a cookie?" she girl asked.

"What kind of cookie?" Isabella asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………."

The kid went on and on, until Jenny just got sick of it.

"Sweetie, we have chocolate chip and Oatmeal, there is only two kinds. It's not that hard to choose." She said through her teeth, trying not to go crazy from annoyance.

"Chocolate chip." The little girl smiled and handed Jenny a 5 dollar bill. Jenny gave the cookie to her.

"Here's your change." She handed back the 3 dollars and the girl skipped off to her mother.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "When is your party? Saturday or Sunday?" She asked Izzy.

"Saturday. Sunday just me, you, and Sammy are going to the movies." She smiled. Izzy was turning 16, and Sam turned 16 almost a month later. Jennifer turned 16 in 2 more weeks.

"Hey!" a teenaged boy said, coming up to them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Henry." Izzy snapped at him. He looked offended, but then shrugged it off, turning to Jenny.

"What do you want?" she asked him, washing her hands. He raised his eyebrows at her, and then spun on a chair. "You know what I want."

"Get the frick out of here. Nobody wants you around." She finished and dried her hands with a dish towel, then came back and stood by Isabella.

"Fine. But just remember," he said "I know where you live."

He winked at her, and then spun once again. He got of the chair and went outside to find his football buddies.

"What a perve." Sam said. The girls rolled their eyes and turned to see him and his friends outside looking in at them.

The boy was Davis Henry, the school football jock. He had to hit on all girls in the school, especially Jennifer. He had a girlfriend, but she was quite stupid and was clueless that her boyfriend goes out with other women.

"You better watch out, Jen, it's almost time for the guys to ask out the girls for the spring dance." Izzy said to her.

Jenny sighed a worried sigh. Then perked up. "Wait! What about Claire, Davis's girlfriend?" she asked.

"Remember? Stupid enough to kiss a freakin' monkey." Izzy said, shaking the French fry griddle. **(AN-I hope that's what it's called..) **

"Yeah, but are you sure she won't be smart enough to remember the coolest dance of the year?" Jennifer asked, tipping her head back, waiting for a reply from her friend.

"I don't know. But I'm just saying, she forgot about last years dance, and the year before that…….." she continued.

"I get it, Iz!" She put her fingers in her eyes and ran them down her face. "What am I going to do?"

"Get a date before he asks you." Isabella said "It's just that simple."

"You're soo right." Jenny said, sighing with relief. She smiled, that is until Davis came in again, walking once again towered her.

"Hey, Jennifer?" he asked, sitting down at the spinning chair. He set his hands down, folded on the counter. "You want this" he said, pointing at himself "for the dance next Friday?"

Jenny looked at her friends, who were pretending to do other things. Sam was playing with a straw wrapper, and Isabella was tying her shoelaces.

"No thank you Davis. I already have a date." She said simply, crossing her arms over her chest. He rolled his eyes.

"Who then?" He asked.

"Chuck Lunen." She said, choosing a boy from the grade above. She half smiled, but she bit her lip at the same time.

"You chose Lunen, over me?"

"Yeah, and besides, you have a freakin' Girlfriend!" she cocked her head, and clicked her tongue at the same time.

Her phone went off, the deadly ring was heard.

"It's dad." She said. She slid her phone open and clicked the green phone button and placed it up to her ear. "What dad?"

"Oh, crap. Not again." She said into the phone. She let out a breath. "I'll be right there." The phone went off.

"What happened this time?" Sam asked, eating a sandwich that Izzy just gave to him.

"Mom got drunk and passed out, again." She ran to the door, but not before handing her outfit and telling Izzy to cover for her. She nodded.

"So, Izzy, how 'bout it?" Davis asked, moving his eye brows up and down. The girl rolled her eyes.

--=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**What do you think? Remember, I've never really written a Scrubs fic before. Don't be too harsh. K?**

**Flamers, just so you know, your reviews just make me laugh. HAHA! **

**So, the whole Jordan part about her passing out cause she got drunk. Now, that was in character! =)**

**So, review!**

**-Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer Dylan Cox sighed as she walked into Sacred Heart to find her dad. She said 'Hi' to Carla and Elliot on her way to the hospital room that her parents were in.

She walked in to find her mother lying on the bed again, and her dad sitting in the chair next to her. She walked over to them, she smiled.

"Mom," she started "you gotta stop drinking so much!"

Jordan shrugged. "Well…………. I kinda can't. Addicted, remember?" She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Jenny said as she plopped down on her father's lap and turned on the television. "So, why aren't you getting your stomach pumped yet?"

"Not this time. I just passed out. They're only going to check for some disease."

"Wha-tever." Jennifer said. "Hey, where's my stupid brother?"

"He went with his girlfriend out somewhere. Think he dumped Lisa, and he said something about a Kristine. But, I could be wrong. I was drunk at the time." Jordan said, half smiling.

A doctor came in with the test results. He flipped through the clip board, and then put both hands behind his back. He didn't look happy.

"Uh, Miss. Sullivan?" He said. "You have alcoholic liver disease."

Jordan looked stunned. Her drinking had resulted in a disease.

"So, Abnormally dark or light skin, Agitation, Bloody, dark black, or tarry bowel movements, Changing mood, and a lot of other side affects may be the result of this disease." The doctor said, looking down.

Perry's mouth was dropped open, and was looking at the doctor with worried expression. The doctor nodded and did the traditional walk off. He put the clip board on the bottom of the bed before he left.

"Gimmie that!" Jordan said, leaning upwards for the clip board. Once Jenny handed it to her, she dropped back onto the bed. "Symptoms may include, Confusion (Changed level in consciences, hallucinations, Impaired short-or-long term memory), Difficulty paying attention, Impaired judgments, blah, blah, blah…." Perry read over her shoulder. "Ah! Look at that one!" he said, pointing to a symptom, "Vomiting blood or material that looks like coffee grounds! "

Jordan raised her eyebrow at him, and then looked back at the papers. She threw it on the ground. "Oh my god!" she covered her face with her hands, then flopped on the hospital bed on her stomach and started to cry hysterically.

"Come on Jordan, all you have to do is stop drinking and the liver will heal itself!" Perry said to her, rubbing her back.

"That's why I'm crying!" she mumbled from under the pillow.

"I'll be right back, OK?" Jenny said, looking at her dad. He nodded. Jennifer walked out of the room to find Sam and Isabella standing in front of her.

"Hi, guys. What are you two doing here?" she asked them. Izzy spoke.

"We were worried. Usually Jordan would be out in less than 20 minutes, it's been an hour." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well, my mother has got alcoholic's liver disease from all her drinking." JD slid down the wall and took out her cell phone. She pressed phone book and looked for the one labeled 'Aunt Danni'. Once she had found It, she pushed the select button and pressed the small phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered on the other line. Jenny let out a breath. "Uh, aunt Danni?"

"Ya?"

"Mom has lung disease." There was a small pause on the other line.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can!" the line went dead and Jenny took the phone and hid it in her pocket.

"My mom isn't going to get better. She's addicted to beer and taquiela, and she won't stop. The disease is gonna kill her!" Jennifer Dylan yelled, starting to cry. Her friends tried to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"At least she'll try." Izzy said, not smiling. Sam rolled his eyes at her, and then looked back at Jenny. "I'm so sorry, Jen."

But, nothing was going to be sorry enough for the disease to be cured.

And Jenny knows that.

**-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**I am seriously crying right now. crying from my own story. Review, and I hope you do so I can update this soon for you guys!**

***insert bawling, rolling on ground crying here***

**-emo**


	3. Chapter 3

School was awkward. Jennifer didn't say anything in the car ride to school with Sam and Izzy. When she said bye to her dad and walked off to the building as he drove off, she frowned. School was going to be horrible.

At her locker, Jennifer looked at her picture of her at her 8th birthday. It was the best birthday ever. She won a trip to Hawaii, and brought Sam and Izzy. Her parents came, but Jack stayed at home with Aunt Danni. It was perfect. She wished she could go back to when everything was, just perfect.

She quickly grabbed her Science and Reading books, along with her 5 subject note book, then shut her Locker door. She saw Davis at the end of the hall, waiting for her to come to him. She rolled her eyes.

"Sup, Jenny?" he said in that annoying voice of his.

"Nothing, Davis." She grumbled. He walked a long side of her.

"Oh really? I heard your mom has liver's disease? Is that true?" he asked.

"Why would you even care?" she said horribly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because," he stated. "I care about you, and your drunkin mom." He giggled, and Jenny stopped in her tracks. Her nostrils flared with furry. She couldn't control her anger at all. If he said anything about any person in her family again………..

"Oh, and I hope she could still have all her of her botox injections when the disease is out of her system." He yelled over her shoulder as she ran down the hall away from him. When he said that, she once again stopped. She threw her books on the ground, then turned back towards him. She charged at him, with teeth clenched.

Davis Henry deserved to have his face punched in. so, that's exactly what she gave him.

After his beating, all the kids that were in the area were crowding around a knocked out Davis. They laughed, as he got beat up by a girl.

Jennifer didn't even smile as she quickly walked down the hall, and picked up her books. No teacher saw it, and everyone would take Jenny's side when and if any teacher found out.

Mr. Bindle's Reading class was boring. The only friend she had in that class was Carry Harding. She was Jennifer Dylan's friend since grade 6.

"Pst." Carry whispered to her friend behind her. She past Jenny a note:

_Is ur mom really in the hospital?_

Jennifer sighed, and bit her bottom lip as she wrote:

_Yeah, just don't tell anyone that it's really true, K?_

Carry nodded and turned back to the teacher in the front of the room. Jenny slouched down in her seat and read the paper that was in front of her that was for home work. She stuffed it in her book as the bell rung, and sprinted out of the classroom before Carry could stop her.

Her fairly new sneakers were untied and needed to be tied. So she crouched down next to a locker area and tied them together. Izzy and Sam saw her. They walked over to her and squatted down to her height.

"We heard about Henry. It's awesome that you stood up for your mom like that." Sam said. Izzy nodded. Jenny just stood up and ran into Mr. Crotinski's science class, with her friends right behind her.

* * *

**So srry about these short chapters! Man, I don't know what's wrong with me lately…………………. Anyways, I have to update one more story before my Fanfiction story Christmas vaca. Byez!**

**-emo**


End file.
